THE HAPPIEST PLACE
by sweetondean
Summary: Sam always wanted to go to Disneyland. Dean really didn't...but... (Basically I wrote a story about my two favourite things.)


"I'm not wearing them, Sam!"

"Dean, you've gotta wear them! It's kinda the rules."

It was their second day on the road, and they'd been bickering pretty much the whole time.

"You know, we're going within spitting distance of Vegas. We should go to Vegas," Dean said.

"We've done Vegas this year. You said you were up for something new."

"Yeah, new like, some beach resort with cocktails with those little umbrellas. Or, I don't know, Reno."

"Just think of this as Reno with rides," Sam said, looking down at his phone.

"Pretty sure they've got rides in Reno," Dean grumbled.

"Well then, more rides. Do you need to take a break, you seem tense."

"I'm not tense Sam, and no I don't need a break, I'm just… I'm not wearing them."

Dean reached for the radio and turned up the volume.

Sam shook his head, conversation over.

"Where do we park?" Dean asked.

"I'm just figuring that out, we want the one closest."

"It's early, we should go get a burger or something first."

"No, we can eat there, the earlier we get there, the less crowds."

"Great. Crowds," Dean groaned.

Sam sighed. "I swear Dean, you're gunna have a good time."

Dean hmphed.

"Okay, take the next left, that's the best place to park. The Mickey and Friends carpark."

Dean shook his head and gunned it, laying a bit of rubber on the road just for appearances.

"Jesus, there's more security here than the bunker! Hey, maybe we should install metal detectors at the bunker door."

"Not a bad idea," Sam said.

"I was kidding, Sam."

"Still not a bad idea."

They headed to the no bag check lane.

"Empty your pockets into the bowl please gentlemen, and walk through," the ever so perky woman, who was apparently named Mabel, said.

"You left your weapons in the car, right?" Sam whispered.

"I'm not an idiot, Sam." Dean dropped his wallet and Impala keys in the bowl. "I don't like going in naked though," he said over his shoulder, before throwing Mabel an awkward smile. Mabel didn't even flinch, her badge said 27 years of service, she'd heard it all.

Dean went through the metal detector and the alarm went off.

"Anything in your pockets, sir?"

"No"

"Belt?"

"No"

"Over there, please." The security guard motioned Dean in the direction of a guard with a hand held sensor.

"Arms up, sir."

Dean rolled his eyes and lifted his arms. The guard scanned Dean.

"Hey Sam," Dean said. "Maybe we can make one of these that scans for monsters!" He looked at the guard who ignored him.

The scanner alarm went off over Dean's boots.

"Steel caps," Dean said.

"I'm going to need to pat you down, sir."

"Are you going to buy me dinner after?"

The security guard looked up at Dean, definitely not smiling.

"Just kidding, dude." Dean mumbled, as the guard patted down Dean's legs and socks.

"Okay sir enjoy your day at the park. Oh, and about that dinner?"

Dean froze.

"Just kidding, dude," the security guard said sarcastically, as he turned to help the next customer.

"Way to make friends, Dean," Sam whispered. "Let's get on the tram."

"The tram…." Dean felt like his day was going from bad to worse.

"Did you download the app like I told you?" Sam said as they stood in the queue at the gates.

"Yes, mom."

"So, you've got your ticket up?"

"Yes, mom."

"Just checking," Sam sighed.

Dean got to the turnstile.

"Scan your ticket hon, and then smile here," the woman at the gate said. Her name was Shirley and she'd given 16 years of service.

"You're taking our photos? How come?" Dean asked.

"So you can go in and out of the park," Shirley explained. "You okay having your photo taken sweetie? You're not a vampire or anything are you?" she winked at Dean.

"Not currently," Dean said, winking back. "But you never know what's around the corner." He gave her his best smile and walked through the turnstile.

There in front of him was a huge Mickey Mouse face made out of flowers.

"Welcome to Disneyland!" Sam said, slapping Dean on the back so hard Dean stumbled. "What do you want to do first?"

Dean threw his arms in the air. "Your show, man. You pick." He gazed around in astonishment at the throng of people and prams making their way into the park.

Sam looked at his phone. "How about Indiana Jones?"

Dean turned to look at his brother. "Indiana Jones has a ride?"

"Did you even look at the app?"

"No."

The brothers walked under the arch and into the park, heading toward Main Street, U.S.A.

"What's happening over there?" Dean pointed to a small crowd of people.

"It's Mickey Mouse!" Sam had a touch too much excitement in his voice. "Do you wanna get a photo with him?" he said before thinking.

Dean stared at his brother like he was from another planet. "Ah, no Sam, I don't." Then he remembered something. He remembered back to when they were kids, to when Sam had Mickey Mouse pyjamas. He remembered being in the back of the car, his dad driving them…somewhere, Sam was in his Mickey pyjamas bugging the hell out of their dad to take them to Disneyland. Sam had looked it up on the map and knew where they were heading wasn't too far away from where the park was located. He went on and on and on about it, until their dad finally promised he'd take them another time. Of course, another time never came. They grew up; they hunted. Why had Dean not remembered that before now? Sam used to love Mickey Mouse. Sam had always wanted to visit Disneyland.

Dean stopped walking and grabbed his brother's arm. "Wait. Do _you_ want to get a photo with Mickey Mouse?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "No Dean. Ha ha. I was just joking."

"Well, I'm serious, dude. Do you? Because I remember… I mean, you know…it's cool if you do…"

Sam looked at his brother, and then turned back to look at the crowd. "Um," he paused, looking at Dean again. "Nah, let's head to the ride before it gets busy."

"This is pretty cool," Dean said as they walked through the tunnels on their way to the Indiana Jones ride. "I mean, the detail. Pretty cool."

"Yeah it is," Sam said, pushing on a pole and hearing the noise of rocks falling.

They got to the area with the safety video.

"What kind of ride is this?" Dean asked.

"Like the movie. Not a rollercoaster, I think we're in a jeep."

"I get to drive." Dean said.

"I don't think anyone gets to drive, Dean. It'll be on a track." Sam said as they moved forward in the line.

They followed the directions and headed into another room, where they could now see the ride vehicles.

"There's a steering wheel, Sam, so I drive."

"It depends if we're in the front or not," Sam tried to explain as they walked up the stairs and down the other side.

"How many?" the ride attendant asked.

"Two," said Dean. "And I want to drive."

"Number one," the attendant said pointing them to the row at the front.

Dean looked at Sam and elbowed him in the ribs with a, _see_ , expression.

When it was their turn, the gates opened, and Sam and Dean got into the jeep, sliding across to their spots.

Dean put his hands firmly on the wheel. "Dude are you even going to fit?" he said, watching Sam fold himself into the seat.

"I'll fit," Sam said, arranging his legs and trying not to bump the lady next to him.

"Please secure your belt," the attendant called out. The brothers secured their belts.

"Pull on the yellow tab for me," the attendant called. The brothers pulled on the yellow tab.

After a few moments the car started moving. "Here we go!" Dean said with a little too much enthusiasm, as they headed into the darkness of the tunnel…

"Dude!" Dean said, slapping his brother on the arm. "That was freakin' amazing! We gotta go on that again!"

They'd finished the ride and were heading out the exit.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, it was pretty cool. Maybe we'll try and get on again later."

"Maybe? I'd say definitely!" Dean turned to look at Sam. "What's next?"

"Well, Pirates of the Caribbean is just there, or the Haunted Mansion?"

"Haunted Mansion? Seriously? That's our life. I think we can skip that one."

"It's supposed to be pretty great."

"Dude, I do not need a ride with ghosts! We'll go on the Pirate one."

"Okay, but I still think we should do the Haunted Mansion, I mean, it's one of the original rides and, you know, has great history, and…"

"Okay, okay. Geeze. Pirates first, then ghosts. I can't believe what I'm even saying…"

Sam and Dean walked off the Pirates of the Caribbean ride beaming.

"Yeah, okay, that was awesome," Dean said. "I've got a wet ass, but it was awesome,"

Sam laughed.

"That Johnny Depp robot really looked like the guy," Dean continued talking as they wandered towards the Haunted Mansion. "Not sure I'm ever gunna get that song out of my head though. Was that in the movie?"

"Yeah I think so," Sam said looking at the Disneyland app. "Okay, there's not too much of a wait today, which is great, so let's go do the Haunted Mansion then after that our Fast Pass for Space Mountain should be ready."

"Okay, tour guide," Dean said, getting into the spirit of the day. "Lead on!"

Sam and Dean squeezed into one of the Haunted Mansion's little round Doom Buggies as it moved along the track.

"Man, they do not make these rides for large humans," Dean grumbled as he adjusted himself.

"No kidding," Sam said, slouching down a bit to fit in.

Their Doom Buggy travelled through the corridor of knocking doors, past Madam Leota's floating head and into the ballroom where all the ghosts were dancing and having a feast.

"Holy crap!" Dean laughed. "Where the hell is my salt gun when I need it!"

"It wouldn't be so bad if the ghosts we dealt with were all like this," Sam yelled over the music.

The brothers laughed and pointed at as they travelled through the ride.

"Whoa check out that skinny dog," Dean said, as they moved backwards under some creepy trees.

"Oh my god, it's the singing heads!" Sam yelled, nearly jumping out of the Buggy with excitement.

"Look at that guy!" Dean laughed, pointing at a skeleton popping up and down out of a grave.

As they came to the end of the ride they heard the narrator say, " _There's a little matter I forgot to mention — beware of hitchhiking ghosts_!" Then the boys' Doom Buggy swung around to face the mirror and squeezed between them was a fat ghost in a top hat.

"I'd pick another car if I was you, dude!" Dean yelled at the mirror.

Sam and Dean cracked up.

"Oh man," Dean said as they stumbled back into the light. "That was ridiculous! We might have to go on that one again too!"

"At this rate, we'll need to be here another day," Sam said, shooting his brother a sideways glance.

Dean shrugged his shoulders, before suddenly yelling, "CHURROS!"

Sam and Dean walked across the park eating their foot long churros and enjoying the sunny day.

"So, Space Mountain?" Sam asked.

"Sure, what is it again?" Dean said, round a mouthful of sugary dough.

"It's a rollercoaster…err…in…side."

Dean stopped. "Like…. how high a rollercoaster?"

"It's in a building, so not very high."

Dean nodded. "Okay. As long as it's not one of those 20 million foot drop coasters."

"Definitely not 20 million foot drop coaster."

"Okay. Cool."

"THAT WAS NOT COOL!" Dean spluttered as he stomped his way out of Space Mountain.

"Wait," Sam said. "There'll be a photo!" Sam was loving his big brother being freaked out just a little too much.

"Dude. I do not want to see what I look like screaming IN THE DARK!" Dean said.

Sam laughed. "Come on, Dean. It was fun!"

"Flying through the dark at a trillion miles an hour, is not my idea of fun, Sam!"

"Okay, okay." Sam laughed again. "Hey look! There we are!" Sam pointed to a photo on one of the screens.

"Oh good. I'm screaming like an infant." Dean shook his head.

Sam slapped Dean on the back. "Never mind Dean, I look cool." In the photo, Sam had his arms in the air and was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, you look freakin' great. Can we go now? What's next? And NO MORE ROLLERCOASTERS IN THE GOD DAMN DARK!"

The brothers went from ride to ride. Debated whether to build their own lightsabre, fought over who was the best shot on Buzz Lightyear, ate an ice cream sandwich in the shape of Mickey's head and laughed out loud at the bad jokes on the Jungle Cruise. They braved The Matterhorn and Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, though Dean gave an emphatic nope to Splash Mountain. They folded themselves into the tiny seats on Finding Nemo and pretended to race each other on Autopia. They even went back for a second ride on the Haunted Mansion, and giggled all the way around.

When the fireworks started, they sat on the edge of the gutter lining the road and looked up at the sky, as the coloured lights exploded in a shower of stars above their heads.

Heading back down Main Street, U.S.A., tired and achy from a long day, they compared their favourite moments. From Star Tours, to Mr Toad, to how damn delicious Dole Whip is. Dean even laughed at the photo of him screaming on Space Mountain (though he swore he'd never go on that hellish ride again).

As they neared the exit, Dean excused himself to use the restroom.

"Just wait here," he said to Sam.

"Okay, mom." Sam said shaking his head.

When his brother returned, he was carrying a bag.

"You went shopping in the restroom?" Sam asked, pointing at the Disneyland bag in Dean's hand.

"No, but I just thought I'd grab a souvenir, you know…," he trailed off.

"What cha ya get?" Sam asked, reaching for the bag.

"None of your business," Dean said, swatting Sam's hand. "By the way," Dean deftly changed the subject. "The woman in the shop told me that Mickey Mouse should be down near the exit, if you wanna get a photo..."

Sam looked at Dean. "Nah. I mean. Nahhh."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Dude, we've come all this way, we might as well do it. Admit that you like the Mouse, so we can all move on."

"Well, I guess we can see how long the line is?" Sam said as they walked towards a small crowd.

The brothers stood in the queue, conspicuously large compared to the mostly mums and kids on either side of them. When they got to the front, Mickey Mouse opened his arms and Dean shoved Sam towards him.

Sam spun around. "Dude! "You're coming in the photo too!"

"Hold your horses," Dean said. He handed his phone to the young woman helping to take pictures, put down the Disneyland bag, and pulled out two pairs of Mickey ears. "Here you go, Sammy," Dean said, placing the ears on Sam's head. Sam's mouth hung agape. Dean then put the second set of ears on his own head, angling them jauntily. He looked at the young woman with his phone. "How do I look?" he asked with a smirk.

"Surprisingly good," the young woman replied.

"I thought you'd never wear them, Dean," Sam said over Mickey's head.

Dean just shrugged. "Okay, Mickey," he said. "Let's do this." Dean reached his arm around Mickey Mouse and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Sam and Dean both shrunk down so they didn't tower over the diminutive mouse and smiled as their photo was taken.

"You know," Dean said to Mickey Mouse, as he stepped aside. "My brother there, he's a bit of a fan."

Sam started to stammer something but before he could get far, Mickey had him in a hug.

Dean laughed, "There you go, Sammy."

Sam and Dean dropped into the Impala with a groan. "Jesus," Dean said. "That was exhausting. But I've got to say, it was a pretty awesome day."

"So, you like Disneyland now," Sam said.

"I did not hate it." Dean started up the car. "Let's see if we can find a cheap motel around here somewhere…or maybe we should crack out the cards and live it up a little!"

Sam yawned. "I don't care, as long as it has a hot shower and beds!"

Dean nodded. "Amen to that."

As Dean drove out of the carpark, and down Disneyland Drive, he turned to his brother, "You know, there's nothing much on the radar at the moment, and I hear the other park has some cool rides too, and beer, they have beer. Maybe we should, I dunno, check it out tomorrow?"

"You want to do another day at Disneyland?"

"Well, I mean, we're already here."

"You think you're up for the Guardians of the Galaxy ride?"

"Star Lord? Hells yeah! Bring it on! Wait. It isn't a rollercoaster in the dark, is it?"

"Nope."

"All right then!"

"You ever going to take those ears off, Dean?"

"Probably not."

"You're going to sleep in them?"

"Maybe."

"You can get another set tomorrow."

"Do they have Star Lord ones?"

"They've got Star Wars ones."

"Yeah? What are you going to get, Little Mermaid?"

"Ha ha Dean, maybe you should get Goofy. Or Princess Jasmine."

"Okay. All right. You stick with the princess ears, Rapunzel"

"Ha ha very funny."

"Well you've got the hair for it…."

 **THE END!**


End file.
